dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenger Dungeon
The Challenger Dungeon is a new PvE game mode added to the Challenge Gorge (with Orc's Fort and Nightmare) in Korea's 10th August 2017 Patch. Its abbreviation "CD" should not be confused with "Cooldown Reduction". Its similarities are extremely high to any regular Adventure Dungeon, difference being the increased drop rate and difficulty in the Challenger Dungeon. It is also an important piece to the game as it technically grants the player access to a whole new skill tree. The game mode challenges the player with the same dungeon bosses and stages as their Adventure counterpart. Upon its release, only 22 of Chapter 1's dungeons were added. The difficulty of said bosses is greatly increased, however. It also features increased drop rate for items which allows for more efficient farming in higher dungeon stages. Challenger Level and Skill Points The player can earn and increases his "Challenger Level" with progress in the dungeon stages. The separate experience points are added to a level and displayed in the dungeon clear window. Each level up grants Skill Points which can be spent in the Skill Book. Allocating the earned points in the skill trees through the + button will increase and grant certain bonuses to the player in all game modes. Skills are applied to all Characters of the player's account. The Skill book is categorized into 4 tabbers - Basics, Attack, Defense and Rewards, each of them having skills that grant bonuses in with their theme, such as increase Item Drop Rate in the "Reward" tab. Each skill point earned goes to a separate tabber. The first level up will grant a skill point to spend in the "Basics" tab, while the following will grant one for the "Attack" tab, and so forth. The increases from the "Reward" tab are supposedly separate from the overall reward bonus that the Challenger Dungeon enjoys (needs confirmation). Remaining Skill Points are shown inside the banners. It is also important to note that all buffs from the "Rewards" tab only work in the Challenger Dungeon, opposed to the other tabbers. Basic= *Increase STR *Increase DEX *Increase INT *Increase STA |-|Attack= *Increase ACC *Increase Defense Penetration *Increase Critical Chance *Increase Critical Damage |-|Defense= *Increase DEF *Increase Immunity *Increase Critical Damage Reduction *Increase EVA |-|Rewards= *Increase Gold Acq. *Increase Ally Acq. *Increase Essence Acq. *Increase Jewel Acq. Spending Skill Points does not consume any other resources other than the points themselves, and it also allows the player to reset them. Menu and Stages The violet info banner displays the current "Challenger Level" (top) and its corresponding "overall Reward chance increase" (bottom) which is separate from the skill point reward increases (needs confirmation). The golden gauge displays the name of the current area and its relative level in the overall dungeon. Clicking the gauge displays all other dungeons that can be attended in the level. The player will be shown a list which displays the currently attending stage and its other stages in the dungeon world (compare to areas). Each stage has its own corresponding overall reward increase. A new area is unlocked once all dungeon stages of the current area have been cleared, just as in Adventure. A Challenger Dungeon is attended with the main party consisting of 4 Allies and the Character as well as a Helper Ally. The party is saved by the party saver feature. A run consumes instead of 2 as in Adventure. Experience Points | | |} | | |} |} Category:Korean Category:PvE